


I Wait

by duckhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Modern AU, Oneshot, i could say this is a coffee shop au but it's honestly something else, i mcfrickin love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/pseuds/duckhyuck
Summary: He visits every Friday night. Taeil waits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like three quarters of this in my manufacturing class cause I finished all my 3-D modeling work and I was like holy crap...I love 2tae. So this happened. I'm also not trying to neglect my other series I'm just trying to rid of all the feels Day6 gave me with "I Wait"
> 
> This is also a start to a new series of one shots titled "Midnight City" which is a song by M83.
> 
> Please enjoy <3

Taeil wipes the counter once over. All stains from a day’s hard work are rid of. The lemony smell of cleanliness pleases his senses.   
  
It's a Friday which means that there's always a relentless flow of customers and a copious amount of coffee to brew. The business pays his bills though, so Taeil isn’t going to complain.  
  
While Friday's are mainly known for the best day for business it has a secret entailment for Taeil. It's always at the end of the day, when there's two minutes to closing, when the majority of the customers have left. It happens suddenly, in the silence, a soft jingle of the door chime breaks the calm.  
  
Taeil drops his cloth into the sink. "Hello again." He greets with his head down. He has no need to look; he already knows who it is.  
  
A man with strikingly bold features and dark hair comes in and closer to Taeil. He rests his folded arms against the counter. "Hello." He replies, with a teasing smirk on his lips.  
  
_Irresistible_ Taeil thinks. "I never forget." He whispers and shyly smiles at the customer before picking up a full cup of coffee on the back counter. He hands it over graciously to other man. "When are you going to tell me your name hmm? It's hard to figure out what to write on your cup." Taeil nags.  
  
The man chuckles as he looks at what's written on the brown paper folded around his drink. _Is that motorcycle really yours?_ He gazes up into Taeil's eyes with a sincere smile. "Yes, fool, it's mine."  
  
Taeil fake gasps as he begins to untie his apron at the back. "You dare call me a fool? I could be older than you!"  
  
The noir haired boy laughs, it echoes through the now empty cafe. "I'm sure you are older than me, but it makes you more of fool to let me call you one!"   
  
"Hey!" Taeil pouts. Maybe he is a little bit of a fool. He can't help it though. It's been half a year of spending his Friday nights with this stranger. At this point he shouldn't be a stranger but the lack of a name for the other is very unprogressive for their relationship.  "Seriously though, will I ever get your name?"  
  
The man took a lengthy sip of his drink before responding. "Taeil...will you wait for me?"  
  
_What does that even mean?_ Taeil's words still fall out of his mouth without hesitance. "I'll wait for you."  
  
The man smirks again. "Fool." He whispers quietly, Taeil still catches it.  
  
_Yeah, I'm a god damn fool, but only for you._ "Alright now help this fool get their apron off." He turns his back to the other and Taeil feels slim fingers ghost his neck and the slight tug of the knot coming undone. The apron falls into his arms. "Thank you." He says kindly. When he turns back around he's greeted with the other’s beaming face once again. _My god I will wait an eternity for you._

~~  
  
Taeil waits patiently. He spends the next few Friday's with the man all the same. Light chat, small blushes and sips of bitter sweet coffee. Taeil yearns for more, although he still savors all the moments he has with him. The thought of becoming something more is at most times present in his mind. It keeps him patient, willing to give every ounce of time to this stranger even if it ends up running out. Taeil wipes the sink down, _and so I wait._  
  
~~  
  
Taeil hasn't been in a good mood on this particular Friday evening and he's craving attention from that nameless man who has his heart snatched. He wants him so much but as bad days go...there's no chime. No man. No folded arms resting on his counter. No smirks, name calling or lengthy sips. It's just Taeil, his shitty mood and a cooling cup of coffee.   
  
Taeil's shoulders slump. His eyes glaze over and he knows damn well he's acting like a five year old. He should close shop, head up the back stairs and sleep but he's pouting. _Oh boy_ once he starts pouting he's not gonna stop.   
  
Taeil grabs the lukewarm drink and brings it over to a table; he turns off a couple sets of lights. The only thing illuminating Taeil's depressed state is the lights on the backsplash of the counter.   
  
Taeil sinks into the plush cushion of the seat. He rests his head in his hands. _It's only one Friday and I'm already this much of a mess._ Although no matter how much it hurt, Taeil would wait multiple lifetimes for the man. He'd wait and wait, what he was waiting for didn't matter, having the stranger in his life did. Whatever the other had to offer he’d wait for.  
  
It gets even later, the coffee long spoiled and frigid. Taeil still refuses to move, he fights to keep his eyes open as he cradled his head in his arms. It's an uncomfortable position and the table isn't practical for resting on.   
  
It's now one in the morning and Taeil is still fighting sleep, what he is trying to prove, even he doesn't know. As a signal to the end of his bad day the door chime goes off.  
  
_Did I forget to lock the door!_ Taeil goes stiff and sits straight up. He turns around to the outline of a man at the door. As the figure creeps closer the fluorescent lights behind the counter accent his features.  
  
"I'm late, I'm sorry."   
  
It's him, Taeil's one and only. The way Taeil feels about the other can’t even be a secret anymore. By now the man should have seen the way Taeil looks at him like he's the be all and end all. Even now Taeil is floating in the heavens at his mere presence.  
  
"Will you change up routine and serve me on a Saturday morning?" The man asks hesitantly.  
  
Taeil's eyes fog with relief. "Yeah, for you, anything." The older makes his way to the brewing area. One milk and no sugar, that's how it's always been. He recites the order in his mind as he grabs a cup from the rack and a black pen. _Still nameless so what do I write for him today?_  
  
Taeil hadn't noticed but his guest had slowly crept up behind him. So when a hand came to grasp his own he gasps audibly.  
  
"What are you—  
  
"Hush, just follow my lead." The man took Taeil's hand which held the pen and began to move it. Together he helped Taeil spell out his name. As every curve of the black pen appeared Taeil stayed absolutely silent.  
  
When it was done Taeil whispered almost inaudibly. "Taeyong."   
  
Taeyong giggled. "Were you tired of waiting? I was afraid I was going to lose you to time."  
  
Taeil placed the cup down gently and turned to face Taeyong completely. _This is the opening this is my chance to really talk._ "I wait; it's something I'm good at as long as my patience is rewarded. It has always been so easy for me especially if in the end I’m rewarded with something. Specifically something I want.”  
  
Taeyong raised an eyebrow to the response. "Did you get what you want, or am I still making you wait?"  
  
"You're so close, I have your time, now your name I just want one more thing from you. Will you give it to me?"   
  
Taeyong shifts nervously on his feet. "I don't want you to wait any longer." He speaks softly.  
  
"Taeyong it's all I do, I can handle an eternity longer if I have to."  
  
Taeyong looks deeply into Taeil's eyes and he finds all the sincerity he's wanted in them. "I _don't_ want you to wait anymore.” He says with more confidence. “ Claim what you want and it's yours, forever."  
  
Taeil breathes in heavy and looks at his feet. "And I thought I was the fool." Taeil grabs Taeyong by the hips and pulls him ever so closer. He looks lovingly into the younger's eyes. Their lips are centimeters apart and he whispers softly breath ghosting over mouths. "I want your heart."

That’s it. That's all it takes for the gap to close. Taeil's warm lips fall against Taeyong’s chapped ones. The younger’s arms come up to encircle Taeil’s neck, tilting his head and their lips part further.

The proximity between them is non-existent as Taeil hugs Taeyong’s body against his. He rubs softly at the small of Taeyong’s back while the younger’s fingers twirl playfully in loose strands of his brown locks.

Taeyong sucks gently on the elder’s bottom lip causing a short gasp to fall from Taeil’s mouth. The noise causes both of their faces to heat up.

It feels like forever and the ~~kiss~~ kisses are dizzying. There pace stays consistent, nothing proves that they’re going to slow down. They’ve reduced the cafe to echoes of smacking lips, quick breathes and the low hum of fluorescent lights.

Taeyong takes charge and pushes Taeil against the counter. The older slowly climbs on top of it, lips never parting from Taeyong’s. He runs his hands up and down Taeil’s sides catching his shirt once or twice so he can feel the smooth skin beneath.

Taeil’s legs come to wrap around Taeyong’s waist while his hands find his cheeks. They’re so warm and soft in comparison to Taeyong’s sharp jaw. Taeil lets a moan slip out and it causes Taeyong’s tongue to trail along his bottom lip. Taeil’s body shudders, his mouth widens giving full access to Taeyong.

Taeyong’s fingers scrape against the waist band of Taeil’s pants. It’s bordering risky now. They’re getting too deep and it’s not what they want for the first time. For both of them parting lips doesn’t feel like a halt to anything it’s more like an opening for so much more.

They separate but their arms are still wound tightly around each other. Taeyong’s cheeks are bright red, Taeil’s are the same. With glassy eyes they smile at each other. This has been something worth waiting for. It’s almost too much; they can barely catch their breath.

Taeil talks first. His voice is hoarse and shy. “Would it be too soon to say it?”

Taeyong nods. For the younger it’s too much in one night. Taeil has nothing short of respect for his reply.

“Next time.” Taeil smiles and Taeyong does back. He finds the gratitude in the younger’s expression and he feels good. Taeil dives back in for a lengthy chaste kiss and when the time comes he’ll say it. He’ll say those three meaningful worlds with all the sincerity in the world. He can wait, he’s done it before and he can most definitely do it again.

They smile into the kiss.

_This is what I’ve waited for and it’s all here right in front of me. The future is so promising even though once again..._

_I wait._

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this quick oneshot. I hope to write some more 2tae in the future!! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. I really like to know what you guys think :D Thank you <3


End file.
